


insectoid

by cashmiracles



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, jealousy ?? kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashmiracles/pseuds/cashmiracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quickie i wrote a few months ago. about sei. just general musings, character study purposes. the usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insectoid

He wasn’t a human. That was reaffirmed with each reading of his defined patient number, each administration of ‘gas and air’ which filled his lungs, made him light-headed and agreeable as something was cut into or probed for the sake of Toue’s impossible dream.

Sei felt like an insect shorn of its insides; scooped out and splayed across the floor while his brain and exoskeleton remained, frail and without density, rotting. He was rotting.  
He was wasting away not just physically. His mind, too, something that Sei could define himself by was losing its sharpness, his focus being drawn away further and further to a buzzing abyss of whirring static, machine noise and human chatter. Information. Zeroes and ones that were infinite and all encompassing. It drowned him and his only saviour was that little beacon of colour in the midst of viscous grey, that bright blue who he kept his mind’s eye trained on even when he hadn’t felt himself losing his grip; his brother.

Bright, destructive, sarcastic. He wanted to be him as much as he wanted to stay himself so that Aoba, not even in an alternate reality would have to go through this. This torture. This state of nothingness, suspension between the place of existence and none.

Sei sent out his message. His lifeline one more time.

_Come and Destroy me …_

He wanted to cross the line.


End file.
